Maukah Kau Menjadi Temanku?
by Lucas Kuro
Summary: Sejak kecil Naruto menyukai Kurama yang menyukai Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi, ia hanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Sampai waktu itu, Naruto mendapat balasan dari Kurama. Namun, cinta mereka tak berjalan mulus, karena Kurama ingin ditunangkan oleh Kyuubi yang notabene kakak kandung Naruto. Penasaran? Baca saja ceritanya.
1. chapter 1

Maukah Kau Menjadi Temanku ?

Pairing : KuramafemNaru

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk kepuasan pribadi, dan kepuasan orang lain.

Maukah Kau Menjadi Temanku ? (2018) by Yogatrisna

Warning : K, Typos bertebaran, berantakan, OC, OOC

I Hope You All Like It

.

.

.

.

_

Saat itu adalah hari yang menyedihkan bagi Kurama, Kyuubi, dan Naruto. Hari ini merupakan perpisahan bagi mereka bertiga. Hari dimana Kurama dan orangtuanya akan pergi menuju London. Kurama pergi menuju London untuk belajar. Mereka, Senju Family berangkat ke London, Inggris menggunakan pesawat dari Bandar Udara Internasional Narita.

"Hiks...Hiks...Kurama, apa kau benar-benar harus pergi ke London?" tanya seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki usia sepantaran dengan Kurama itu sambil menangis sesenggukkan. Memiliki rambut keoranyean dan mata violet, nama anak itu adalah Namikaze Kyuubi.

Anak kecil yang dipanggil Kurama hanya menatap sedih Kyuubi. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau pergi ke London, mau bagaimana lagi, ini juga demi kebaikannya.

"Maaf, Kyuu, Naru. Aku harus pergi menuju London agar saat aku benar nanti aku bisa sukses dan membanggakan orang tuaku." ucap Kurama dengan penuh penyesalan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap sedih Kurama dengan penuh air mata.

"Hiks...Hiks...Kurama, apa kau akan kembali menuju Jepang saat dewasa?" tanya Naruto dengan menangis. Kurama pun gantian menatap Naruto. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku akan kembali. Nanti aku akan kembali ke sini dan menemui kalian kembali. Lalu kita pergi bermain-main seperti dulu kecil kita." jawab Kurama dengan antusias.

"Benarkah itu, Kurama?" tanya Kyuubi memastikan.

"Emm...benar." jawab Kurama."Tapi Kyuu, nanti kau selalu kirim surat yang kepadaku. Aku akan menceritakan selalu kegiatanku di sana." lanjut Kurama.

"Baiklah, Ku." sahut Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun melihat Naruto, dan memeluknya.

"Jangan sedih, Naru. Aku tahu kau sedih, tetap kuatlah nanti Kurama akan datang ketika dewasa nanti." ucap Kyuubi menenangkan Naruto. Naruto pun menghapus air matanya dan membalas,"Bukankah kau juga menangis Kyuu-nee?" tanya Naruto dengan polos.

Kyuubi yang mendengar hal itu mencebik mulutnya. Cemberut.

"Naru, kenapa kau bilang begitu, aku memang menangis tapi itu tadikan?" rajuk Kyuubi.

Kurama dan Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyuubi. Kyuubi benar-benar seorang Tsundere.

"Gomen, gomen, Kyuu-nee. Naru tahu kok." sahut Naruto sambil meminta maaf kepada Kyuubi.

"Kau ini Kyuu, dasar cengeng." ejek Kurama.

"Aku tidak cengeng, Ku!!Aku hanya kelilipan tadi!!" seru Kyuubi dengan kesal. Ia benar-benar kesal kepada Kurama dan Naruto. Bisa-bisanya mereka mengejek dirinya, bukankah Kurama mau pergi, salahkah kalau menangis.

"Pfft...Baik, baiklah, Kyuu. Aku percaya kok." ucap Kurama dengan menahan tawanya."Emm...Kyuu, bagaimana kalo kita berbicara sebentar berdua?Naruto, bisakah kau menjauh sebentar?" tanya Kyuubi meminta izin kepada Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"Baiklah." sahut Kyuubi.

"Baik, Ku." jawab Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto pun menghampiri orang tuanya untuk berpamitan dengan orang tua Kurama, yaitu Senju Jiraiya dan Senju Tsunade.

"Jii-san, Baa-san, hati-hati, ya selama perjalanan berlangsung." ucap Naruto.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja, Naru-chan. Kau pasti akan merindukan kami, ya kan, Naru-chan?" sahut Tsunade.

"Iya, Jii-san, Baa-san. Naru pasti merindukan kalian bertiga bersama Kyuubi." jawab Naruto dengan polos.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Minato, dan Kushina yang mendengar hal itu tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Di Tempat Kyuubi dan Kurama_**

"Jadi, ada apa, Ku?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Se..sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan dari dulu, Kyuu. Tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya." ucap Kurama sambil merona merah.

Kyuubi menatap heran Kurama. "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Ku?" tanya Kyuubi kembali.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyuu. Aku, dari kecil hingga sekarang sudah menyukai dirimu yang cantik dan anggun." kata Kurama dengan lancar.

Kyuubi hanya menatap polos Kurama.

"Aku tidak mengerti saling suka-menyukai. Tapi aku rasa apa yang kau katakan sangat istimewa bagiku. Terimakasih, Ku." sahut Kyuubi.

Kurama akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Sulit untuk dimengerti oleh anak sekecil mereka, apa arti itu suka-menyukai.

"Baiklah, Kyuu. Tapi kau janji harus mengirimkan pesan dari email." ucap Kurama sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Kyuubi.

"Iya, Ku. Aku janji kok." sahut Kyuubi sambil mengaitkan jarinya ke jari Kurama. Tanpa tahu ada yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang sedih dengan mata biru shapphirenya yang indah.

Segera mereka pergi menuju para orang tua untuk berpamitan. Kurama berpamitan dengan Minato dan Kushina. Kyuubi yang berpamitan dengan Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Kurama, Jiraiya, dan Tsunade segera masuk ke dalam pesawat, karena dari pengeras suara, pesawat akan terbang dalam beberapa menit lagi. Maka dari itu mereka bersiap-siap.

"Jaa Kyuubi, Naruto." gumam Kurama sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyuubi dan Naruto dari dalam pesawat.

"Jaa Ku." "Jaa Kurama." ucap Naruto dan Kyuubi bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kurama. Pesawat yang dinaiki Kurama dan keluarganya pun lepas landas meninggalkan Jepang.

Minato dan Kushina segera menyuruh Kyuubi dan Naruto untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Dan mereka menurutinya dengan senang hati, karena ingin menenangkan diri mereka di kamar mereka nanti setelah kepergian Kurama menuju London.

Sejak Kurama pergi menuju London, Naruto-lah yang mengirimkan pesan email dari laptop milik Kyuubi. Kyuubi sibuk dengan teman-temannya tentang masalah make-up dan lainnya.

Naruto mengirimkan pesan email menggunakan nama Kyuubi agar Kurama tidak sedih, mengingat Kyuubi bosan mengirimkan pesan melalui email. Ialah yang saat itu menatap sedih Kurama dan Kyuubi berbicara berdua. Ia tahu karena ia menguping pembicaraan mereka, salahkan telinganya yang selalu tajam. Ia melakukan itu agar Kurama tidak sedih karena Kyuubi yang ingkar janji kepada Kurama.

Kurama yang tidak tahu tentang hal itu pun hanya terus mengirim pesan email itu tanpa peduli siapa pengirimnya. Yang ia pedulikan adalah pesan itu berasal dari Kyuubi.

Selama berada di London, Kurama selalu menceritakan pengalamannya di pesan email, bahkan nyanyian gereja yang ia dengar saat di gereja London pun diceritakannya di pesan email. Naruto yang menerima pesan email melalui laptop Kyuubi pun merasakan juga pengalaman yang diceritakan oleh Kurama melalui pesan email. Naruto membalas pesan email Kurama dengan menceritakan semua hal dan kegiatan tentang Kyuubi. Ia tidak ingin Kurama curiga.

Kurama juga nenceritakan bahwa ia memiliki teman bernama Uchiha Itachi. Di pesan emailnya, ia selalu mengejek bahwa Itachi itu 'keriput', 'Tua bangka', dan 'Itachi sialan'. Naruto hanya menanggapi itu dengan tertawa.

Kalian heran bukan kenapa Naruto yang selalu membalas pesan email Kurama?Naruto sebenarnya menyukai Kurama, lebih tepatnya mencintai Kurama. Ia pertama kali bertemu Kurama saat ia sedang menangis di taman.

 ** _Flashback on..._**

Saat itu Naruto sedang bermain ayunan di taman. Tiba-tiba ada sekumpulan anak-anak laki ingin memainkan ayunan tersebut. Namun Naruto masih ingin bermain di ayunan itu.

Karena merasa kesal terhadap Naruto, anak-anak laki itu menakali Naruto dengan mengejek rambutnya. Mengatakan bahwa rambutnya itu jelek, seperti kotoran, dan lainnya. Ejekan itu yang membuat Naruto menangis. Anak-anak laki yang melihat Naruto menangis hanya kabur agar tidak dimarahi karena membuat anak perempuan menangis.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Naruto.

"Ini, ambillah." ucap anak laki-laki tersebut.

Naruto mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menolongnya, ia menatap sapu tangan itu, dan mengambilnya.

"Arigato, emm..."

"Kurama, namaku Kurama."

"Arigato Kurama-san."

"Douitashimashite, emm..."

"Naruto, namaku Naruto."

"Douitashimashite, Naru."

Sejak pertemuan itulah Kurama dan Naruto akrab, apalagi ditambah Kyuubi yang datang ke tengah-tengah mereka. Serta orang tua mereka yang ternyata adalah teman SMP semasa dulu, membantu Naruto mengenal lebih dekat Kurama. Namun Kurama lebih menyukai Kyuubi yang anggun dan cantik, dibandingkan dirinya yang ceria, tomboy, dan urak-urakan.

 ** _Flashback off..._**

Walaupun begitu Naruto tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapat perhatian Kurama. Ia selalu menggunakan banyak cara agar Kurama bisa perhatian dengannya. Banyak kenangan bersama Kurama yang tidak pernah Naruto lupakan, itulah yang membuat cinta Naruto kepada Kurama semakin besar.

Jika Kurama lebih memilih Kyuubi dibanding dirinya, Naruto akan mundur karena baginya kebahagiaan Kurama lebih penting. Ia akan bahagia jika Kurama bahagia. Walaupun itu mengorbankan nyawanya.

 ** _To Be Continue_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maukah Kau Menjadi Temanku?**

 **KuramafemNaru**

 **Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Maukah Kau Menjadi Temanku? (2018) written by Yogatrisna**

 **Warning : T, OC, OOC, EYD tidak memenuhi, Typos bertebaran, and Don't Like Don't Read**

_

Tujuh belas tahun berlalu membuat Naruto, Kurama, dan Kyuubi yang dulu masih anak-anak menjadi sosok dewasa yang matang tubuh dan pola pikiran. Naruto masih saja mencintai Kurama, begitu juga dengan Kurama yang mencintai Kyuubi. Namun kali ini berbeda, Kyuubi terlihat gugup ketika berbicara mengenai Kurama. Itu pertanda bahwa ia sudah menyukai Kurama. Itu membuat Naruto merasa sedih, tapi ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja terhadap perasaannya.

Kurama yang berada di London merasa rindu dengan keberadaan Naruto dan Kyuubi, memutuskan untuk mengunjungi mereka berdua. Ia naik pesawat dari Bandar Udara Internasional London Heathrow pada pukul 11.40. Bandar udara tersebut terletak di Hillingdon, London, United Kingdom.

Ia sampai di Bandar Udara Internasional Narita, Jepang pada pagi harinya pukul 07.15. Perbedaan waktu antara London dengan Jepang 9 jam.

Ia pun segera menghampiri taxi untuk pergi ke Mansion milik Namikaze family. Taxi yang ia naiki cukup cepat jalannya dan jalan ia lalui tidak terlalu ramai. Setelah sampai, ia segera membayar kepada pengemudi sopir taxi tersebut.

Tibalah ia di Mansion Namikaze family."Tidak berubah sama seperti dulu." batin Kurama sambil melihat-lihat mansion yang dulu ia selalu kunjungi.

Segera ia membuka pagar dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk Mansion Namikaze. Kurama pun mengetuknya.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Ketokan di pintu membuat Kushina yang berada di dapur sedang memasak makanan untuk keluarganya beralih membukakan pintu yang diketok. Kushina pun membuka pintunya.

"Ah... halo, siapa yang meng..." ucapan Kushina terhenti ketika ia melihat siapa yang telah mengetok pintunya. Terlihat di depan pintunya ada seseorang pria berambut merah, memiliki iris merah setajam elang, dan badan tinggi tegap dengan bahu kokoh. Orang itu adalah Senju Kurama.

"Hisashiburi, Kushina-obasan." sapa Kurama kepada Kushina. Kedatangan Kurama membuat Kushina bengong.

25%...

50%...

75%...

100%...

"Kurama-kun!!" teriak Kushina sambil memeluk erat Kurama. Sedangkan Kurama yang dipeluk hanya memucat pasi. Ia benar-benar sesak dipeluk Kushina dengan tenaganya yang mirip monster itu.

"Ba...Ba-san, to...tolong lepaskan aku, sesak." ucap Kurama terputus-putus. Kushina pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hehe...maafkan Ba-san, Kurama-kun. Kau tahu bukan bahwa kita berpisah selama 17 tahun?" kata sekaligus tanya Kushina kepada Kurama sambil menyengir.

Kurama mengangguk mengiyakan. "Hehe...oba-san benar." balas Kurama sambil menyengir.

"Kalo begitu ayo masuk. Minato, Kyuu-chan, dan Naru-chan masih ada di dalam, mereka belum berangkat kerja. Kau pasti belum makan, bukan?" ucap Kushina sambil membawa masuk Kurama ke dalam rumahnya dan menawarkan sarapan kepada Kurama.

Kurama yang mendengar Kyuubi disebut mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja, Kushina-obasan. Aku belum makan. Aku akan bersalaman dulu dengan Minato-ojiisan, Kyuu-chan, dan Naru-chan." balas Kurama. Kushina pun tersenyum.

Mereka pun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang makan yang tergabung dengan dapur. Terlihat banyak sekali makanan yang dimasak.

"Masakannya banyak sekali, Kushina-obasan." kata Kurama dengan melihat berbagai macam masakan di meja makan.

Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Itu karena kau ada di sini. Lagipula kau pasti kelaparan, bukan?Apalagi kau berangkat dari London saat malam." ucap Kushina.

Kurama tersenyum tipis. "Ba-san tahu saja." ucapnya.

Kushina mendengus geli. "Tentu saja tahu, Dattebane."

"Ohayou, Kaa-san." sapa Naruto. Ia sudah memakai baju kasual yang sangat pas di tubuhnya.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Naru-chan. Lihat siapa yang datang?" sapa Kushina sambil menunjuk Kurama kepada Naruto. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah tunjukkan Kushina. Di sana ia melihat teman pertama masa kecilnya berada di rumahnya. "Aku rasa ini hanyalah halusinasi." batin Naruto sambil mengucek-mengucekkan matanya.

"Eh, tidak. Jangan-jangan..." batin Naruto terputus dan ia langsung tersenyum lebar seraya merentangkan tangannya ke arah Kurama, berniat memeluknya.

"Kurama-kun!!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk erat.

Sedangkan Kurama hanya tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukan Naruto. "Hai, juga Naru-chan." sapa Kurama.

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menatap Kurama. "Dia semakin tampan dan dewasa. Dia juga tambah gagah." batin Naruto melihat Kurama yang sekarang.

Blushh...

Wajah Naruto memerah melihatnya. Sedangkan Kurama, ia hanya memandang wajah Naruto yang memerah lalu berseru panik.

"Naru, kau baik-baik saja?Apa kau demam?" tanya Kurama khawatir. Ia pun menaruh tangannya pada dahi Naruto."Tidak panas, tuh. Lalu apa, ya?" monolog Kurama sendiri.

Sedangkan Naruto, wajahnya bertambah bersemu merah. "Ku...Kurama, sudahlah. A...aku tidak apa-apa, kok." jawab Naruto terbata-bata.

Kurama masih tetap memandang Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau yakin, Naru?" tanya Kurama tidak yakin.

"Iya, Ku." sahut Naruto."Kau ingin bertemu Kyuu-nee, ya?" tanya Naruto.

Kurama bersemu kecil. Tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto tahu niatannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Kurama hanya tersenyum miris. "Masih mencintai Kyuu-nee, ya?" tanya batin Naruto miris.

"Hahaha...iya, Naru-chan." gugupnya. Naruto hanya membalas Kurama dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kyuu-nee!!Kyuu-nee!!" teriak Naruto memanggil Kyuubi, Nee-channya.

"Sebentar, Naru. Sabarlah." sahut Kyuubi dari atas. Terlihat Kyuubi tergopoh-gopoh untuk turun ke bawah.

"Ada a...?" perkataan Kyuubi berhenti ketika menatap orang yang berada di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar merasa rindu pada orang di depannya ini.

"Ku...Kurama?" ucap Kyuubi tidak yakin. Kurama hanya tersenyum senang melihat Kyuubi yang semakin dewasa semakin cantik dan anggun.

"Ya, Kyuu-chan. Ini aku, Kurama." ucap Kurama meyakinkan penglihatan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi membulatkan matanya lalu tersenyum senang. "Kurama!!" seru Kyuubi seraya memeluk Kurama.

"Hahaha, ya. Ini aku, Kyuu-chan." ucap Kurama gugup. Gugup karena bisa dipeluk oleh wanita pujaannya.

Naruto menatap dua insan itu dengan senyum miris. Merasa bahwa dia adalah nyamuk diantara mereka berdua. Berbeda dengan Kushina, selaku ibu dari Kyuubi dan Naruto, ia sangat senang jika Kyuubi bisa menikah dengan Kurama. Apalagi ditambah Kurama menyukai Kyuubi sejak kecil. Kushina tahu itu karena ia selalu mengawasi gerak gerik mereka dulu kecilnya.

"Ehmm...Ehmm..." deheman seseorang membuyarkan kesunyian di ruangan makan dan dapur di situ. Kushina, Naruto, Kyuubi, dan Kurama segera melihat siapa yang berdehem. Di sana ada kepala keluarga Namikaze Family a.k.a Namikaze Minato.

"Ji...Ji-san." sapa Kurama dengan gugup. Ia merasa diintimidasi oleh sepasang Blue Sapphire setajam elang itu.

Minato pun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kurama. "Pfftt...Hahaha..." tawa Minato menggelegar memenuhi ruangan makan dan dapur itu.

Kushina, Naruto, Kyuubi, dan Kurama terdiam. Mereka bingung melihat tingkah Minato yang aneh mungkin?

"Minato, kau kenapa tertawa, dattebane?Tidak ada yang lucu, kok." tanya Kushina penasaran.

Minato pun menghentikan tawanya walaupun harus bersusah payah karena melihat ekspresi Naruto, Kyuubi, dan Kurama yang mengernyit bingung.

"Gomen, aku hanya merasa geli dengan tingkah Kurama yang tidak berubah sejak dulu. Merasa gugup ketika aku intimidasi oleh kedua mataku ini." ucapan Minato disahuti dengan Ber-oh ria.

Kurama hanya tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan Minato. "Ayolah, Ji-san. Itu dulu waktu aku kecil, sekarang aku sudah besar menjadi pria gagah." ucapnya percaya diri.

Ucapan Kurama membuat Minato terkekeh geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya."Pfftt...baiklah, Kurama. Ayo, ikut kami sarapan. Pasti kau langsung ke sini dari bandara, bukan?" ucapan Minato diangguki oleh Kurama.

"Iya, Ji-san." ucap Kurama.

Mereka pun makan dengan khidmat. Terkadang Kyuubi dan Naruto berebut ramen yang dimasak oleh Kushina. Selesai mereka makan, mereka menuju ruang keluarga.

Sesampainya mereka di sana lalu duduk di tempat yang mereka mau. Minato dengan Kushina dekat televisi. Di samping sofa Kushina ada Kyuubi dan Naruto. Sedangkan Kurama, ia duduk di depan Minato dan Kushina.

"Jadi, Kurama, kau akan tinggal di mana?" tanya Minato membuka percakapan.

Kurama terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu ia berkata seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Entahlah, Minato-Jisan. Aku di sini hanya selama satu hari saja. Besoknya aku akan pulang ke London. Mungkin aku akan menginap di Hotel." ucap Kurama memberitahu.

Naruto dan Kyuubi bersedih,"Padahal baru saja datang, tapi besoknya sudah mau pulang. Dasar menyebalkan." batin mereka kesal dan sedih.

Minato dan Kushina bertatapan lalu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Kurama. "Kurama-kun, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di sini saja daripada menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk menginap di hotel?" tawar Kushina.

Kurama tersentak kaget, namun ia segera menenangkan dirinya. "Apa tidak merepotkan, Kushina-Basan?" tanya Kurama tidak yakin.

Kushina cemberut. "Tentu saja tidak, Dattebane. Aku malah senang." ucapnya sambil tersenyum menghilangkan wajah cemberutnya.

Naruto dan Kyuubi segera memasang wajah senang." Yee, Kurama menginap di sini." sorak mereka seperti anak kecil yang mendapat banyak permen.

Kurama, Minato, dan Kushina terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Naruto dan Kyuubi yang selalu kekanak-kanakkan.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kalian ikut aku ke London?" ajak Kurama pada Naruto dan Kyuubi. Untuk Minato dan Kushina, ia tahu mereka sibuk.

Kyuubi dan Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu mereka berseru,"Aku mau!!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa karena aku sedang pemotretan model besoknya." ucapan Kyuubi yang diteruskan membuat Kurama bersedih. Namun ia mengerti keadaan Kyuubi.

"Ah, baiklah. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula ada Naruto yang ikut denganku. Nanti besok-besoknya kau harus ikut bersama aku dan Naruto." kata Kurama pengertian. Naruto hanya tersenyum sedih, namun di sisi lain ia senang karena bisa mendapat perhatian Kurama di London secara utuh.

Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. "Ku, pasti kuusahakan." ucap Kyuubi.

Kurama balas tersenyum kepada Kyuubi.

"Ne, Kyuu-nee, yakin tidak ingin ikut?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengajak Kyuubi agar membuat Kurama tidak sedih. Mungkin dirinya begitu munafik. Di sisi lain, ia ingin berdua bersama Kurama, sedangkan di satu sisi, ia ingin Kyuubi ikut bersama dirinya agar teman mengobrol.

Kyuubi tersenyum jahil. "Jangan bilang nanti kau merindukanku, ya di sana?" tanya Kyuubi jahil. Ia sangat senang sekali berbuat jahil kepada adik satu-satunya dan kesayangannya itu.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kyuu-nee." gerutunya kesal.

Kyuubi mencubit pipi gembil Naruto lalu melepaskannya.

"Kau ini sudah besar. Jangan kekanak-kanakan." nasihatnya seperti seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

"Ishh..." ucapnya sambil memegang pipinya yang merah akibat cubitan sayang dari Kyuubi.

"Hahaha..." tawa Kurama, Kyuubi, Minato, dan Kushina memenuhi ruangan tersebut akibat tingkah Naruto yang lucu di mata mereka.

 **.**

 **Skip...**

Esok paginya Minato, Kushina, dan Kyuubi mengantar Naruto dan Kurama ke Bandara Narita untuk pergi menuju London.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana. Kau mengerti?" ucap Kushina memberi nasihat kepada Naruto.

"Iya, Kaa-san." jawab Naruto malas. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di sana.

"Bagus, Dattebane." sahut Kushina sambil menyerukan trademarknya.

"Kurama, jaga dirimu. Tolong jaga Naru, ya. Sampaikan salam kami pada orang tuamu." ucap Kushina kepada Naruto.

"Baik, Ba-san." balas Kurama. Ia pasti akan menjaga Naruto dan menyampaikan salam Kushina-Baasan kepada orang tuanya.

"Baguslah." sahut Kushina.

Kyuubi dan Naruto segera masuk ke dalam pesawat karena pesawat itu ingin lepas landas meninggalkan Jepang. Naruto yang sudah sampai di tempat duduknya, melambaikan tangannya di depan jendela yang terlihat keluarganya.

Minato, Kushina, dan Kyuubi pun membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. Mereka segera menjauh karena pesawat mau lepas landas.

Wushh...

Pesawat itu pun pergi menuju London meninggalkan Jepang. Minato, Kushina, dan Kyuubi segera meninggalkan bandara untuk mengerjakan kegiatan mereka.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya sedang melamunkan sesuatu menghiraukan Kurama yang sedang membaca buku.

"I'm coming London!!" serunya dalam batin.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maukah Kau Menjadi Temanku?**

 **KuramafemNaru**

 **Naruto ~ Masashi Kishinoto**

 **Maukah Kau Menjadi Temanku? (2018) written by Yogatrisna**

 **Warning : K, Typos Bertebaran, Berantakan, EYD tidak memenuhi,** **OC, OOC, and FemNaru.**

_

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju London dengan menaiki pesawat, Naruto dan Kurama tidur. Butuh waktu 12 jam lebih 40 menit. Itu adalah waktu perjalanan yang panjang. Daripada membaca buku atau mendengarkan musik dari Headset, lebih baik tidur dan menunggu sampai di London.

Sampailah mereka di London. Kurama sepakat menyuruh Naruto untuk tinggal di rumahnya bersama orang tuanya. Itu karena masih baru di London, jadi jika ingin bepergian Naruto bisa bersama Kurama.

Mereka menuju ke rumah orang tua Kurama menggunakan taxi.

Tibalah mereka sampai di rumah orang tua Kurama, yaitu Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Kurama pun membayar uang itu kepada pengemudi itu. Setelah itu, mereka pun masuk ke halaman rumah Kurama.

Naruto memandang rumah itu dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "Rumahmu sangat besar dan bagus, Kurama-kun." pujinya. "Apakah di dalamnya ada kolam renang?" tanya lanjut Naruto.

Kurama hanya mendengus geli tingkah Naruto. "Rumahku biasa-biasa saja. Bukankan rumahmu juga besar?Ya, di dalamnya ada kolam renangnya." kata sekaligus ucap Kurama.

"Kau benar, rumahku besar. Tapi ini sangat menakjubkan. Kalau begitu, nanti aku akan berenang di kolam renang." balas Naruto.

Kurama tersenyum. "Memang kau bisa renang?" tanyanya jahil.

Naruto memandang kesal Kurama. "Tentu saja bisa. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa." ucap Naruto kesal.

Kurama hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku kan hanya bertanya." balasnya.

Naruto mendengus. "Kau seperti sedang mengejekku, Kurama-kun." ucap Naruto.

Kurama tersenyum tipis. "Gomen, jika kau berpikiran seperti itu." balas Kurama minta maaf.

Naruto tersenyum manis. "Permintaan maaf diterima." sahut Naruto senang.

Sampailah mereka di depan pintu rumah Kurama. Kurama pun memencet bel rumahnya.

Kringg...Kringg...Kringg...

Ceklekk...

Pintu pun terbuka, di sana terlihat wanita berambut pirang pucat, dada berukuran 'wow', dan di dahinya ada sebuah tato berbentuk belah ketupat berwarna hijau. Wanita itu adalah Senju Tsunade, istri dari Senju Jiraiya dan ibu dari Senju Kurama.

"Kurama!!" teriak Tsunade senang melihat putranya kesayangannya sudah pulang. Ia pun memeluknya erat.

Kurama kaget dengan teriakan ibunya. Apalagi ditambah pelukan ibunya yang langsung berlari tanpa aba-aba. Ia pun ingin jatuh, tapi syukurlah ia sudah memasang gerakan yang kuat agar tidak jatuh akibat tenaga ibunya yang seperti monster itu.

"Kaa-san!!" balas Kurama sambil memeluk ibunya, Tsunade.

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya. Tsunade menyadari ada seseorang di sebelah mereka, ia pun melihatnya. Dia membulatkan matanya.

"Naru-chan!!" teriak Tsunade lagi sambil memeluk ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang dipeluk hanya tersentak kaget namun ia segera menenangkan dirinya. "Emm...Halo, Tsunade-Basan." balas Naruto.

Tsunade pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencium dahi Naruto. "Ya, ampun. Kau sudah besar, lihatlah dirimu. Kau tambah cantik dan mempesona." pujinya melihat Naruto yang bertambah cantik.

Naruto memerah wajahnya mendengar perkataan Tsunade. "Ba...Ba-san, arigato atas pujiannya." ucapnya gugup.

Tsunade hanya terkekeh geli. Naruto memang lucu dan imut sedari dulu. "Kalau begitu, ayo masuk." ajaknya.

Kurama dan Naruto segera membawa kopernya ke dalam rumah. Tsunade yng pengertian, membawa Naruto ke kamar tamu terlebih dahulu karena perjalanan menuju ke sini pasti lama. Sedangkan Kurama, ia pasti menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Nah, Naru-chan, ini kamarmu." ucap Tsunade sambil menunjuk kamar tamu. "Jika kau butuh apa-apa, di sebelah kamarmu ini, kamar Kurama." tambah Tsunade.

Naruto tersenyum manis. "Arigato Gozaimasu, Tsunade-Obasan." ucapnya berterimakasih.

Tsunade mengusap kepala Naruto. "Douitashimashite, Naru-chan." balas Tsunade. Setelah itu, dia pergi menuju dapur.

Naruto tersenyum singkat seraya membuka pintu kamar tamu yang ia tiduri sekarang. Terlihat di sana ada 1 Bed Cover King Size, lemari pakaian berwarna putih gading, dan lampu tidur. Juga tambahan 1 TV.

"Syukurlah, di sini tidak ada yang aneh-aneh." monolognya sendiri.

Ia pun segera masuk dan menutup pintunya. Lalu ia merapikan pakaiannya untuk ditaruh di lemari pakaian. Ia menaruh HP, Charger, dan Headsetnya di atas meja cokelat.

Ia segera berganti pakaian yang lebih santai.

Setelah itu, ia keluar kamar menuju kamar Kurama.

Tokk...Tokk...Tokk...

"Kurama." panggil Naruto.

Ceklek...

Pintu kamar Kurama terbuka. "Masuk saja, Naru." ucap Kurama. Terlihat ia sedang memainkan Game di HP-nya.

Naruto pun masuk lalu menutup pintunya. Menghampiri Kurama yang sedang sibuk bermain.

"Kau sedang main apa, Kurama?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia mengintip permainan apa yang dimainkan oleh Kurama. Ternyata itu adalah M*bile Legends atau ML.

"M*bile Legends." jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh. Setelah itu, kesunyian menyapa mereka. Naruto terlihat bosan, lain dengan Kurama yang terlihat bersemangat memenangkan Game M*bile Legends itu.

"Ku." panggil Naruto memecah kesunyian di kamar Kurama.

"Hm." gumam Kurama menyahuti.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menunjukkanku Gereja Westminster Abbey yang pernah kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Naruto. Ia sangat penasaran dengan Gereja Westminster Abbey dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia keceplosan.

Kurama terlihat bingung. "Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu padahal aku hanya menceritakan hal itu kepada Kyuubi saja?Apa Kyuubi yang memberitahukannya?" tanya Kurama dalam batin.

Naruto terlihat membulatkan matanya. "Baka!!Apa yang kau katakan Naruto-Baka?!!" umpat Naruto dalam hati setelah menyadari kalimat perkataannya.

"Naru,..." ucapan Kurama berhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari Kyuu-nee." ucap Naruto cepat. Ia tidak ingin Kurama curiga.

Kurama terlihat bingung, namun pada akhirnya ia mengerti. "Baiklah, segeralah berganti baju. Lagipula aku ingin berdoa di sana." ucapnya. Ia pun berhenti bermain game lalu berganti pakaian.

Naruto juga begitu, ia keluar dulu dari kamar Kurama lalu berganti pakaian di kamarnya. Setelah selesai, Naruto keluar kamarnya. Terlihat di sana Kurama sedang menunggu dirinya. Ia terlihat tampan dengan baju yang ia pakai.

Mereka pun segera turun dari lantai dua. Ketika di tangga, mereka bertemu Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Naruto pun segera berlari ke arah Jiraiya.

"Oji-san." seru Naruto sambil memeluk Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang dipeluk tiba-tiba segera menyeimbangkan tubuhny agar tidak jatuh. Ia pun tersenyum. "Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu, nak?" tanya Jiraiya sambil membalas pelukan Naruto lalu melepaskannya begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jiraiya-Ojisan." jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Ngomong-ngomong kalian ingin ke mana?" ucap Jiraiya. "Kalian ini baru datang lebih baik beristirahat." tambahnya.

"Kami ingin ke Gereja Westminster Abbey, Tou-san." sahut Kurama. "Lagipula kami belum lelah, kami bahkan tidur di pesawat." lanjutnya.

"Terserah kalian saja, tapi cepatlah pulang. Kasihan Naru-chan." nasihat Jiraiya. Menghadapi anaknya yang keras kepala seperti istrinya kadang membuatnya mengelus dada.

"Hm." sahut Kurama singkat. Setelah itu, ia menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju keluar rumah lalu pergi menuju Gereja Westminster Abbey dengan mobilnya.

Mereka melaju cepat. Sesampainya di sana mereka segera masuk, walaupun dengan susah payah karena Naruto terbengong-bengong melihat artistik Gerejanya.

Di dalam Kurama berdoa, doa yang ia panjatkan mungkin mengenai Kyuubi. Setelah selesai, ia melihat Naruto. "Kau ingin berdoa?" tanyanya kepada Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat dulu." ucapnya tanpa menoleh kepada Kurama.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu akan keluar dan menunggumu." sahut Kurama.

Ketika Kurama berbalik dan ingin pergi, ia mendengar suara merdu dari arah altar gereja. Ia mengenal lagu ini, lagu ini ia tulis di e-mail yang ia kirim pada Kyuubi. Ia pun berbalik untuk siapa yang telah menyanyikan lagu itu. Dan di sana Naruto yang menyanyikannya.

"Darimana Naruto tahu tentang lagu itu?Apa jangan-jangan selama ini yang mengirim e-mail adalah ..." batin Kurama berhenti. Ia menatap kosong ke arah Naruto. Sekarang ia mengerti yang selama ini mencintainya adalah Naruto bukan Kyuubi. Mana mungkin Kyuubi mengirim e-mail jika ia selalu sibuk menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai model.

Sekarang ia akan memberikan cintanya kepada Naruto bukan Kyuubi. Hanya Naruto yang akan ia berikan cintanya, hanya Naruto.

WHO MAKES THE SUN TO RISE AND BRING THE EARTH NEW LIFE IN EVERY BEAM

JESUS IT IS YOU

WHO TURNS THE DAY TO NIGHT AND WATCHES ME AS I BEGIN TO DREAM

JESUS IT IS YOU

WHO BRINGS ME FOOD FOR MY TABLE, WHO CARES FOR ALL OF MY NEEDS

WHO WALKS THE ROAD WITH ME

HAS GROWN WITH ME THROUGH ALL THAT I HAVE BEEN

JESUS IT IS YOU, JESUS IT IS YOU

SO I LIFT MY HANDS AND I BRING MY SONG

ALL OF MY DAYS, ALL OF MY RIGHTS, ALL OF MY WRONGS

I OFFER MY LIFE, HERE AND BEYOND

TO THE ONE THING TRUE, JESUS IT IS YOU

WHO SEES MY BROKENNESS AND CARRIES ME WHEN I AM FRAIL AND WEAK

JESUS IT IS YOU

WHO TELLS THE STORM TO REST WHEN I AM OVERWHELMED AND CANNOT SPEAK

JESUS IT IS YOU

WHO WEARS MY GUILT ON HIS SHOULDERS, WHO HOLDS MY HEART IN HIS HANDS

WHO TAKES MY THOUGHTS AND FEARS AND HANGS THEM ON THE ARMS OF CALVARY

JESUS IT IS YOU, JESUS IT IS YOU

"Naru." panggil Kurama. "Apa selama ini kau yang selalu mengirim email kepadaku?" lanjut tanyanya.

"Ku...Kurama." gugup Naruto. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Kurama masih di dalam gereja ini. Ia juga terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kurama. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Naruto. Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah memberitahukan lagu ini kepada siapapun bahkan kepada orang tuaku selain memberitahukan lagu ini kepada Kyuubi melalui e-mail!!" seru Kurama kesal. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar, Ku. Aku yang selama ini berbalas e-mail padamu." aku Naruto. Kurama tersenyum senang.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau jujur. Kalau begitu ayo kita berpacaran." ucapnya senang.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. "Kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?Bagaimana dengan Kyuu-nee?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah, kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jangan pedulikan Kyuubi." ucap Kurama.

Naruto terlihat senang. "Arigato, Kurama-kun." ucapnya sambil memeluk Kurama.

"Douitashimashite, Naruto. Aishiteru, Naru-chan." bisiknya penuh cinta.

"Aishiteru yo, Kurama-kun." bisik Naruto.

Kurama pun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia pun memberikan gelang emas di tangan Naruto.

"Ini milik Kaa-sanku. Ia bilang bahwa aku harus memberikan ini kepada orang yang aku cintai yaitu kau, Naru." ucap Kurama sambil memakaikan gelangnya. "Kau terlihat cantik memakainya." lanjutnya.

"Arigato, Kurama-kun." ucap Naruto berterimakasih. Mereka pun berpelukan kembali. Menyatakan perasaan cinta yang selama ini terpendam.

Akhirnya Kurama tahu bahwa gadis yang selama ini mencintainya adalah Naruto bukan Kyuubi. Ia akan melamar Naruto setelah ini. Ia tidak akan memberitahukan ini kepada orang tuanya dulu, ia ingin memberitahukan hal ini sebagai kejutan bagi mereka.

Mungkin ia sudah sampai di London, tapi ia akan kembali ke Jepang bersama Naruto untuk melamar gadis ini sesegera mungkin agar ia bisa memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya. Ia tidak akan peduli lagi kepada Kyuubi, ia hanya akan peduli sebagai adik iparnya.

 **To be Continue**

 **Hai, semua. Maaf ya kalo nyinggung kalian bagi yang beragama Islam. Ini hanya sebuah karya untuk membuat kalian senang. Kalian senang, saya senang.**

 **Terima kasih untuk Love - Lovenya : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maukah Kau Menjadi Temanku?**

 **Pairing : KuramafemNaru**

 **Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Written by Yogatrisna and Made in 2018**

 **Warning : K, Typos bertebaran, Berantakan, FemNaru, OC, OOC, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

_

Setelah pernyataan cinta Kurama kepada Naruto, mereka pulang ke rumah Kurama namun saat di rumah, keadaan sepi dan sunyi seperti tidak ada penghuninya. "Apa Kaasan dan Tousan pergi ya?" batin Kurama saat melihat keadaan rumahnya yang sepi.

"Kurama-kun, apa Tsunade-Obasan dan Jiraiya-Ojisan pergi?" tanya Naruto.

Kurama terlihat bingung. "Entahlah, Naru. Jika mereka berdua pergi, seharusnya mereka mengabariku." balas Kurama.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin Tsunade-Obasan dan Jiraiya-Ojisan menitipkan sebuah surat atau note di dalam rumah." ucap Naruto.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam setelah maid di rumah Kurama membukakan pintu. Maid itu bilang bahwa Nyonya Tsunade dan Tuan Jiraiya pergi menuju Jepang. Naruto dan Kurama berpandanga. "Kenapa Mereka pergi ke Jepang?" batin mereka bertanya-tanya.

Naruto dan Kurama memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu, mereka lebih baik beristirahat dan tidur agar besok harinya mereka bisa pergi menuju Jepang. Hal itu karena Kurama ingin cepat-cepat melamar Naruto menjadi miliknya.

Saat tiba di depan kamar mereka masing-masing, Kurama dan Naruto berkata,

"Oyasumi, Naru-chan."

"Oyasaminasai, Kurama-kun."

Malamnya mereka tidur dengan nyenyak memimpikan diri mereka masing-masing hidup bahagia hingga masa tua nanti.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Naruto dan Kurama sarapan dengan Naruto yang memasaknya. Naruto ingin menjadi calon istri yang baik bagi Kurama nantinya.

"Bagaimana rasa masakanku, Kurama-kun?Apakah enak atau tidak?Apa aku kelebihan atau kekurangan garam?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

Kurama yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum tipis geli. "Ini enak, Naru-chan. Masakanmu tidak kekurangan apa pun. Aku sangat menyukainya." jawab Kurama sambil mencubit hidung Naruto pelan.

Naruto pun mengaduh, "Aww...Sakit, Kurama-kun." sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah.

Kurama tersenyum menganggapi Naruto. "Itu karena kau manis, Naru." ucap Kurama lembut.

Naruto pun tersipu mendengar ucapan Kurama. "Umm...A...Arigato." balas Naruto gugup.

Kurama hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang begitu manis di matanya. Ia sangat beruntung mendapatkan Naruto. Naruto begitu mencintainya bahkan rela menunggunya yang selalu menyukai Kyuubi, menunggu Kyuubi yang untuk bisa melihat dirinya dari dulu hingga sekarang. Menunggu dirinya yang begitu buta terhadap keberadaan Naruto. Ia camkan di hatinya bahwa Naruto adalah pemilik hatinya, tidak ada yang bisa memasuki hati semudah itu kecuali Naruto. Ia hanya akan setia kepada Naruto. "Hanya NARUTO." batin Kyuubi dalam hati dengan menekankan kata Naruto.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Naruto mencuci semua piring yang ia dan Kurama pakai saat makan tadi. Sedangkan Kurama, ia memindahkan koper miliknya dan milik Naruto ke dalam mobil. Naruto pun selesai mencuci piring, Kurama pun datang.

"Kau sudah siap pergi sekarang?" tanya Kurama. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi menuju Jepang untuk segera melamar Naruto menjadi miliknya.

"Emm...Sebenarnya aku masih ingin di sini, tapi, yah karena kau ingin melamarku, kurasa tidak apa-apa." balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kurama memandang Naruto lalu ia tersenyum jahil, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil.

"Tentu saja, Baka-Kurama. Aku itu sudah dua puluh tahun. Aku tak ingin jadi perawan tua." ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hahaha...Baiklah...baiklah, Naru-hime." balas Kurama menggoda Naruto.

Naruto memerah wajahnya, marah dan malu. "Mou, Kurama-kun." ucapnya dengan menggembungkan kedua pipi gembilnya.

Kurama memerah wajahnya, "Kawai!!" batinnya melihat Naruto begitu manis saat cemberut. "Bibirnya sangat indah." batin Kurama kacau. "Baka!!Apa yang kau pikirkan Kurama-Baka?!!" lanjut batinnya.

Kurama pun menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya. Menghilangkan pikiran buruknya tentang Naruto.

"Baiklah, jika begitu. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." ucap Kurama sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk menuju ke mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh sopirnya. "Kepala Maid Chiyo, tolong jaga rumah." perintah Kurama pada Kepala Maid Chiyo di rumahnya saat ia sudah sampai di depan mobilnya.

"Baik, Ouji-sama." balas Kepala Maid Chiyo itu dengan suara seraknya yang sudah tua namun masih kuat untuk bekerja.

Mereka pun pergi menuju Bandara Udara Internasional Heathrow yang terletak di Hillingdon, London, United Kingdom. Mereka berangkat pukul 11.40. Banyak penumpang yang ingin ke Jepang untuk berwisata, atau pulang ke kampung halamannya, misalnya Naruto. Ia sudah sangat rindu dengan keluarganya. Begitu juga dengan Kurama, ia ingin menghampiri Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya yang di Jepang untuk urusan yang tidak ia ketahui.

Waktu perjalanan mereka, mereka habiskan untuk tidur, menonton film, membaca, dan sebagainya. Sesampainya di Jepang, lebih tepatnya Bandara Internasional Narita.

Segera Naruto dan Kurama mengambil koper milik mereka masing-masing lalu pergi mencari taxi di luar Bandar Udara Narita. Dan mereka menemukannya.

Kurama pun menyuruh supir itu untuk pergi ke alamat Haruya Kasai Street yang merupakan kompleks perumahan yang salah satu rumah tersebut rumah Namikaze Family.

Di dalam taxi, Naruto sangat gugup untuk bertemu orang tuanya dan orang tua Kurama. Apalagi dengan kakaknya, Kyuubi. Ia tidak ingin membuat kakaknya sedih karena telah merebut orang yang disukai kakaknya, tapi ia juga menyukai orang itu. Ia benar-benar bingung. Ia takut dibenci kakaknya, sangat takut.

Lain dengan Kurama, ia sangat-sangat tenang. Walaupun di dalam hatinya, ia sebenarnya gugup. Walaupun begitu, ia mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. Kurama pun melihat Naruto, terlihat olehnya Naruto sedang menunduk, melamunkan hal yang sepertinya membuatnya terganggu.

"Naru." panggil Kurama. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanyanya lanjut.

Naruto yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan wajahnya. Ia melihat Kurama sedang menatap khawatir dirinya. Ia pun tersenyum lembut, menenangkan Kurama yang khawatir terhadap dirinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan orang tuaku, orang tuamu, dan Kyuu-nee." balas Naruto.

Mendengar Kyuubi disebut, membuat Kurama mendengus tidak suka. "Kenapa harus Kyuubi lagi yang disebut?Kyuubi, Kyuubi, dan Kyuubi. Apakah tidak ada nama lain yang harus Naruto pikirkan?Kenapa tidak namaku saja yang dipikirkan oleh Naru?" batin kesal Kurama. Cukup aneh mendengar Kurama yang dulu menyukai Kyuubi berubah menjadi membenci Kyuubi.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Kyuubi?" tanya Kurama dengan nada tidak suka walaupun ia sedang tutupi agar Naruto tidak curiga.

Naruto yang polos tidak merasakan apapun. "Tidak apa-apa, Kurama-kun." ucapnya.

Kurama menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "Hah...Baiklah, Naru." balasnya sambil menghela napas.

Mereka pun sampai di depan mansion Namikaze Family. Di sana ada banyak orang, memakai baju hitam. Naruto dan Kurama terlihat bingung, "Ada apa ini?" batin mereka bertanya-tanya.

Setelah mereka di depan pintu mansion Namikaze Family, semua tamu yang memakai pakaian hitam menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Naruto dan Kurama. Terlihat di depan semua tamu itu ada orang tua Naruto, orang tua Kurama, dan Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang sedang menangis sesenggukkan, menolehkan kepalanya karena ia merasa seseorang memperhatikannya.

Di depan pintu mansion Namikaze Family, terlihat Naruto dan Kurama bergandengan tangan. Kyuubi pun berlari menghampiri Kurama dan langsung memeluknya, menghiraukan Naruto, yang menatapnya sedih dan kosong ke arah Kurama.

Tak tahan melihat Kurama yang dipeluk Kyuubi, ia pun melepaskan gandengan tangan Kurama lalu pergi ke arah orang tuanya. Saat perjalanan menuju arah orang tuanya, Naruto melepaskan gelang yang diberikan Kurama, meninggalkan Kurama yang menatapnya sedih sedang dipeluk oleh Kyuubi.

Selama dalam perjalanannya, Naruto membatin dalam hati, "Apakah Kyuu-nee mulai mencintai Kurama-kun?Jika begitu apakah aku harus mengalah?

Tatapannya mulai kosong dan meneteskan air matanya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Kurama tapi Kyuubi terlihat tertekan dengan meninggalnya Mito-Baasama. "Aku rasa aku harus mengalah. Gomen, Kurama-kun. Daisuki mo Kurama-kun." lanjut batin Naruto meminta maaf kepada Kurama karena ia tidak memperjuangkan cintanya. Ia telah kalah sebelum berperang, Kyuubi berhak bahagia mendapatkan Kurama daripada dirinya.

Terlihat naif, bukan? Tidak tahu jodoh itu milik siapa, yang pasti ia selalu di dekat kita.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maukah Kau Menjadi Temanku**

 **Pairing : KuramafemNaru**

 **Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Maukah Kau Menjadi Temanku? (2018) Written by Yogatrisna**

 **Warning : K, Typos bertebaran, OC, OOC, Berantakan, FemNaru, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

.

.

.

.

_

Setelah acara pelayatan itu selesai, orang tua Naruto, orang tua Kurama, dan Kyuubi berbicara di ruang keluarga mansion Namikaze Family. Kurama duduk di dekat orang tuanya, Jiraiya dan Tsunade, sedangkan Naruto dan Kyuubi duduk di dekat orang tuanya juga, Minato dan Kushina.

Ruang keluarga yang seharusnya ramai itu kini hanya sebuah kesunyian menyapa mereka. Tak ada yang mau membuka mulut, dan berbicara satu sama lain. Namun seseorang diantara mereka, membuka suara.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kita harus berkumpul di sini?" tanya sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Senju Kurama.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi, dan Naruto menoleh ke arah Kurama. Kurama yang ditatap hanya tersenyum datar. Naruto yang tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini ikut membuka suaranya.

"Itu benar, Tebbayo. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto kepada semua orang yang ada di sana kecuali Kurama.

Minato pun membuka suaranya. "Kita berkumpul di sini untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhir Mito-Baasanmu, Naru-chan." balas Minato yang belum memperjelas kebingungan antara Kurama dan Naruto. Kyuubi yang mendengar perkataan Minato, hanya merona merah, namun ia juga sedih mengingat kematian Mito-Baasannya.

"Permintaan terakhir Mito-Baasama adalah mentunangkan dan menikahkan Kurama dan Kyuubi." ucapan Kushina membuat Naruto dan Kurama terbelalak kaget.

Jdeerr...

Seperti disambar oleh petir, Kurama langsung berteriak. "Apa?!!"

Teriakan Kurama membuat semua orang di situ kaget, namun mereka segera menenangkan diri mereka. Sedangkan Naruto, ia sedang menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa perkataan batinnya memang benar. Ia harus mengalah kepada Kyuubi untuk mencintai Kurama. Naruto tersenyum pedih terhadap nasibnya, "Ku rasa Kurama-kun akan bahagia bersama Kyuu-nee." batinnya pedih dalam hati. Ia hanya mampu tersenyum pedih. Ia tidak bisa menghalangi keputusan orang tuanya, lagipula Kyuubi sudah mempunyai umur yang pas untuk menikah.

"Kurama!!Jaga sopan santunmu." seru Tsunade kesal.

Kurama menatap Kaa-sannya minta maaf. "Gomen ne, Kaa-san. Aku hanya kaget." ucap Kurama membela dirinya.

Tsunade hanya menghela napas lelah. Ia pun membuka suaranya. "Bagaimana Ku?Apa kau akan menerimanya?" tanya Tsunade kepada Kurama. Ia pun segera menatap Kurama dengan tatapan intens.

Kurama yang ditatap hanya menatap datar. "Aku tidak mau. Kenapa hanya permintaan terakhir Mito-Baasama, kalian memaksaku?" tanyanya tidak suka.

Kyuubi yang mendengar perkataan Kurama hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia sedih melihat Kurama menolak permintaan terakhir Mito-Baasannya. Lagipula ia juga menyetujui permintaan terakhir Baa-sannya dengan senang hati, karena ia juga mencintai Kurama.

"Bukankah Kurama juga mencintaiku? Apa dia telah melupakan rasa cintanya kepadaku?Siapa wanita yang telah membuat Kurama melupakanku?" batin Kyuubi bertanya-tanya.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya tersenyum pedih lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Sudah kuduga akan terjadi seperti ini akhirnya." batinnya. Pada akhirnya dirinya akan mengalah kepada Kyuubi.

Tsunade hanya melotot ke arah Kurama, putranya. "Kurama!!Jaga sopan santunmu, anak muda!!" seru Tsunade kesal. "Dan maafkan kelakuan putraku, Minato, Kushina-chan." lanjutnya sambil meminta maaf kepada Minato dan Kushina.

Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum singkat. "Tidak apa-apa, Tsunade/Tsunade-chan." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kurama, hargailah permintaan Mito-Baasama." ucap Tsunade kepada putranya.

"Aku tidak mau, Kaa-san." ucap Kurama kesal. Namun ucapan dari seseorang membuat jantung Kurama seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Kurama-kun dan Kyuu-nee pasti cocok ketika menikah nanti." ucap Naruto yang sedari tadi diam saja. Ia mendukung walaupun dalam hatinya ia menolak. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan Nee-channya. Ia bahkan menghiraukan tatapan tak percaya dari Kurama.

Kyuubi yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya merona merah. Ia sangat senang adiknya, Naruto memdukungnya bersama Kurama. "A...Arigato, Naru-chan." ucap Kyuubi gugup.

Naruto tersenyum paksa. "Douitashimashite, Kyuu-nee." balas Naruto. "Bukankah begitu, Kurama-kun?" tanyanya lanjut kepada Kurama. Ia mendelik meminta Kurama menyetujui ucapannya.

Kurama yang masih tak percaya ucapan Naruto hanya terdiam bingung, ia merasa jiwanya seolah ditarik keluar. "Entahlah, Naru-chan." ucap lirih Kurama.

Kyuubi mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kurama. Terlihat dari ekspresi matanya, matanya berbinar senang mendengar perkataan Kurama. "Benarkah itu, Kurama-kun?Apa kau menyetujuinya?" tanyanya senang.

Kurama hanya menatap kosong Naruto. "Hn." gumamnya ambigu.

"Kya...Kaa-chan, Kurama-kun menyetujuinya." teriak Kyuubi senang.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade juga menatap senang. "Jadi kita sekarang besanan, Kushina-chan, Minato?" tanya Tsunade kepada Minato dan Kushina.

Minato hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis miliknya, sedangkan Kushina membalas dengan ucapannya yang semangat. "Tentu saja, Tsunade-chan."

Naruto hanya menunjukkan senyum paksanya. Ia memang berat terhadap ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Percuma jika ia membantahnya, pasti Kyuubi akan melakukan apapun demi keinginan ini terwujud, apalagi ini permintaan terakhir Mito-Baasama.

Sama dengan sang kekasih hati, Kurama terlihat marah dan sedih. "Mengapa Naru-chan menyetujuinya?Apa ia tidak menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya?Bagaimana dengan pernyataan cintanya yang kemarin ia lakukan?Apa Naruto melupakannya?" tanya batin Kurama bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto, bagaimana bisa Naruto menyetujuinya tanpa memikirkan perasaannya yang akan terluka. Apa ia tak memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Kurama benar-benar kagum dengan gadis pujaannya itu, karena menahan rasa sakit akibat keluarganya itu.

Malam itu dihabiskan dengan percakapan tentang kapan pertunangan antara Kyuubi dan Kurama dilakukan. Kyuubi lebih banyak berbicara, sedangkan Kurama, ia hanya menjawab seadanya. Naruto, ia sudah di kamar dengan dalih ingin tidur padahal ia sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Kurama memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto untuk membicarakan hubungan mereka yang tergantung.

Tokk...Tokk...Tokk...

"Sebentar." ucap seseorang dari dalam kamar.

Ceklekk...

Suara pintu kamar membuat Kurama melihat seseorang itu. Ia pun tersenyum kepada seseorang itu.

"Naru, bisakah kita bicara?" tanya Kurama.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya kaget saat melihat Kurama datang ke kamarnya. Namun, ia segera menenangkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, Kurama-kun." balas Naruto. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka berdua. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, ia menyuruh Kurama masuk.

Di dalam kamarnya, ada satu King Size Bed dengan selimut putih dengan sedikit berwarna biru yang amat luas untuk ditiduri. Lemari bercat putih bersih yang sedap dipandang mata. Kamar luas yang amat nyaman untuk ditempati.

"Jadi, ada apa Kurama-kun?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka masuk.

Kurama hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kenapa saat malam itu, kau malah menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan Kyuubi?" tanya Kurama dengan nada datar.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sedih mengingat percakapan tadi malam, ia pun segera menjawab perkataan Kurama. "Apa aku salah membuatmu dan Kyuu-nee menikah?" tanyanya balik.

"Tanpa memikirkan perasaannu. Dimana pikiranmu Naru?Apa kau selalu memikirkan orang lain tanpa memikirkan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Kurama bertubi-tubi.

"Entahlah, Kurama-kun. Aku tak ingin Kyuu-nee sedih akibat Mito-Baasama pergi. Lagipula Kyuu-nee mencintaimu." jawab Naruto.

"Tapi aku tak mencintainya, Naru. Aku hanya mencintaimu, hanya kau yang selalu dihatiku. Memang dulu aku pernah mencintai Kyuubi, tapi tidak karena aku memiliki dirimu." sahut Kurama sambil membelai pipi Naruto yang gembil. "Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaanku yang sakit ini saat kau menjodohkanku dengan Kyuubi?" lanjuy tanyanya lirih.

Naruto melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak menyangka perkataannya bisa membuat Kurama tersakiti. Ia pun meneteskan air matanya dan menangis lirih. "Hiks...Hiks...Gomen ne Kurama-kun. Gomen ne." isak Naruto lirih.

Kurama pun merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto, lalu memeluk Naruto dengan lembut. "Syuutt...jangan menangis, aku sudah memaafkanmu, Naru. Jika kau menangis, hatiku benar-benar sakit mendengarnya. Aku rasanya ingin menangis." ucap Kurama menenangkan Naruto dengan lirih.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kurama lalu mengusap air matanya, bermaksud membersihkannya dibantu Kurama yang mengusap pipi Naruto lembut.

"Gomen. Tapi tolonglah menikahlah dengan Kyuu-nee." ucap Naruto memohon kepada Kurama.

Kurama pun menatap tidak suka ke arah Naruto. "Kenapa kau memaksaku, Naru?Yang ku cintai itu KAU bukan Kyuubi." sahut Kurama dengan menekankan nada suaranya di kata Kau.

Naruto hanya menatap sendu Kurama. "Kumohon Kurama, demi diriku kumohon." ucap Naruto memohon sungguh-sungguh.

Kurama menolehkan kepalanya, melihat pemandangan lain selain Naruto. "Baiklah, tapi jika aku dan Kyuubi menikah, kau harus ikut menikah dengan kami." ucap Kurama yang akhirnya menyetujui permohonan Naruto walaupun dengan paksaan.

"Aku bahkan tidak punya teman laki-laki selain kau, Kurama." balas Naruto lirih.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Itu aku yang akan urus." ucap Kurama.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Kurama dengan pandangan bingung, namun ia segera hilangkan pikiran itu dan menyerahkan segalanya kepada Kurama.

"Baiklah, jika begitu. Aku akan keluar." kata Kurama sambil berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Naruto, membukanya, lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu meninggalkan Naruto dengan pandangan kosong ke arah pintu itu seolah-olah pintu itu merupakan barang yang menarik.

.

.

.

.

 **Di Luar Pintu Kamar Naruto**

Terlihat Kurama menatap kosong langit-langit rumah, lalu ia mengambil Handphone. Mencari profil tentang seseorang untuk ia panggil kemari. Ke Jepang lebih tepatnya.

Tuuttt... Tuuttt... Tuuttt...

"Yo, Buddy."

"Aku ingin kau ke sini."

"Ke sini saja. Bawalah pakaian formalmu."

"Bagus. Kau sudah hapal seluk beluk Jepang?"

"Baiklah, besok aku tak bisa menjemputmu karena aku akan bertunangan, kau juga akan ditunangkan oleh seseorang. Kau pasti menyukainya."

"Hn."

Teleponan itu pun selesai setelah Kurama menekan tombol bergambar panggilan terselesaikan. Ia pun pergi menuju ruang makan di mansion Namikaze Family itu. Sepanjang perjalanan ia menggumam sesuatu. "Aku benar-benar tak rela, kau bersamanya. Benar-benar tak rela." gumamnya lirih.

Ia terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu dengan nada lirih sepanjang ia menuju ruang makan. Hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang, pasti hati gadis pujaannya juga sedang kesakitan. Jika dirinya dan Naru nanti akan bersama kembali, Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkannya. Ia yakin dirinya dan Naru pasti jodoh. Pasti.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maukah Kau Menjadi Temanku?**

 **KuramafemNaru**

 **Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Maukah Kau Menjadi Temanku? (2018) by Lucas Kuro**

 **Warning : K, Berantakan, OC, OOC, FemNaru, Typos bertebaran, dan EYD tidak memenuhi.**

_

Di Bandar Udara Internasional Narita terlihat seseorang pria yang matang sedang menggeret kopernya. Ia memakai jas hitam yang melekat pas di tubuh gagahnya itu. Ciri - ciri pria itu berambut hitam dengan ikat rendah, keriput di sela - sela hidungnya, dan mata onyx yang tajam memikat lawan jenisnya.

Saat ia berjalan menuju keluar Bandar Udara Internasional Narita, banyak perempuan yang memandang penuh nikmat padanya. Bahkan ada yang membicarakannya terang - terangan.

"Hei, lihat laki - laki itu. Dia sangat tampan."

"Kyaa...Aku ingin sekali menjadi istrinya."

"Nikahi aku pria tampan-san."

"Dia benar - benar membuatku meleleh."

Banyak sekali kata - kata berisi pujaan terhadap pria itu. Pria yang dibicarakan hanya menyeringai senang. "Ah...Ketampanan dari Madara-Jiisama yang tampan tiada tara memang paling cetar membahanam" batin pria itu dalam hati. (Lebay amat)

Setelah sampai di pintu keluar Bandar Udara Internasional Narita, pria itu memesan taxi Jepang untuk pergi ke mansion Namikaze Family yang telah dikatakan oleh teman yang dianggap saudaranya itu.

Dalam perjalanan, pria itu menatap intens Handphone miliknya. Seakan - akan Handphonenya lebih menarik dibandingkan apapun. Sebenarnya, yang ia pandangi adalah sebuah foto dari Kurama Senju tentang gadis berambut pirang keemasan, mata Sapphire yang sebiru langit dan laut, dan tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing yang amat manis dan cantik di kedua pipi gembulnya. Ia diberitahu oleh Kurama bahwa gadis itu bernama Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto yang akan ditunangkan oleh dirinya. Dirinya pasti menyetujuinya, karena ia sangat menyukai gadis ini sejak ia bertemu dengannya di Restoran Konoha 2 tahun yang lalu. Pria itu bernama Uchiha Itachi.

 **Flashback on...**

Saat itu, ia sedang ada kunjungan antar perusahaan yang harus ia kunjungi di Tokyo, Jepang. Perusahaannya, Uchiha Corp dengan perusahaan partnernya, White Corp mencoba mereliasikan bisnis bersama agar barang yang mereka keluarkan nanti bisa laris di Asia, bahkan jika perlu harus sampai Amerika dan lainnya.

"Jadi, anda menerima tawaran kerjasama bersama perusahaan kami, Uchiha, Haru- san?" tanya Direktur Uchiha Corp, yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

"Tentu saja, Itachi-san. Aku benar - benar tersanjung bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha Corp." balas Direktur White Corp, yaitu White Haru.

"Ah... Itu biasa saja, Haru-san. Lagipula perusahaan anda juga tidak kalah hebatnya dengan perusahaan kami, Uchiha Corp." sahut Itachi menyanjung.

"Haha... Arigato , Itachi-san." kata Haru berterimakasih sambil.

Sedangkan Itachi, ia hanya membalas senyum dan berkata, "Douitashimashite, Haru-san."

Haru hanya membalas senyum tipis. Ia pun membereskan semua berkas - berkas miliknya. Setelah selesai ia pamit pada Itachi. "Gomen ne, Itachi-san. Aku ada urusan yang penting untuk dihadiri. Jadi, aku tak bisa menemani anda. Bisakah saya pergi?" kata Haru meminta izin.

Itachi, ia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Maa...Maa... Tidak apa - apa, Haru -san. Silahkan anda boleh pergi, saya harap urusan anda cepat selesai." balas Itachi mengizinkan sambil mengibas - ibaskan tangannya bertanda bahwa ia tidak masalah ditinggal pergi.

Haru tersenyum singkat. "Arigato, Itachi-san. Ah... Saya harap juga bisa selesai hari ini urusan saya. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Itachi-san." sahut Haru sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal itu, lalu ia pun kembali memakan makanan yang ia pesan.

"Emm... Enak sekali. Aku tak salah pilih restoran." gumamnya lirih. Selesai ia makan, Itachi membereskan barang - barang yang ia bawa lalu pergi ke kasir untuk membayar pesanan yang ia makan.

Setelah membayar di kasir, Itachi menuju pintu keluar. Saat ingin membuka pintu, Itachi tertabrak oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang.

 _Brakk..._

Badan Itachi hampir saja oleh apabila kakinya tidak segera menyanggah di belakang kaki lainnya. Sedangkan wanita pirang itu, ia hampir saja terjatuh apabila tidak dibantu oleh teman pinknya.

Setelah Itachi menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, ia pun bertanya kepada gadis itu. "Nona, apa anda baik - baik saja?" ia pun melihat gadis itu dan langsung tertegun, "Cantik." batinnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan gadis itu, ia sudah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ia pun tersenyum tipis. "Ah... Aku baik - baik saja, Tuan. Maaf saya menabrak anda." ucap gadis itu meminta maaf.

Itachi yang tadi melamun langsung menyadarkan dirinya. "Haha...Baiklah, syukurlah jika begitu. Tidak apa - apa." balas Itachi sambil tersenyum singkat. Ia masih meneliti gadis itu. Ia sudah benar - benar terpesona dengan gadis pirang keemasan itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arah teman pinknya. "Baiklah jika begitu. Kami permisi terlebih dahulu." sahutnya sambil berlalu pergi.

"Ah, iya." balas Itachi singkat. Ia masih sibuk melihat gadis itu. Lalu ia pun keluar dari restoran itu dengan perasaan gembira. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia berwajah kesal. "Kusoo!!Bagaimana bisa aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya?!!Dasar Itachi-Baka!!" umpat Itachi.

Kerena merasa gengsi untuk kembali ke dalam restoran untuk menanyakan nama seorang gadis yang menarik perhatiannya, ia langsung pergi saja ke Bandara Narita untuk pulang ke London.

Sejak saat itu, ia gigih mencari tahu siapa nama gadis itu. Namun, ia tidak pernah menemukannya. Ia pun putus asa, dan menyimpan gadis itu dalam memori indahnya.

 **Flashback off...**

Dan hari ini, di Jepang ia mengetahui siapa nama gadis itu dari sahabat karibnya, Kurama. Dan ia akan ditunangkan oleh gadis itu. Itu merupakan sebuah kejutan yang benar - benar menguntungkan dirinya. Pasti gadis itu akan terkejut setelah melihatnya nanti.

Naruto, nama gadis yang disukainya pasti akan menyukainya. Karena pesona keluarga Uchiha tidak ada yang menandinginya. Naruto pasti tidak akan menolaknya. Itachi pastikan Naruto akan menerimanya sampai mereka berdua menikah.

Itachi pun segera menghubungi Kurama. Terdengarlah nada sambung, tutt... tuutt... Setelah itu terdengarlah suara pria.

"Hai, Ku. Aku sudah sampai di Jepang. Dan ini akan ke mansion Namikaze Family."

"Ya, aku memakai jas formal dan lainnya. Lagipula kau bilang bahwa pertunanganmu dan pertunanganku dirayakan secara bersamaan. Jadi, aku berangkat ke sini menggunakan jas."

"Tentu saja, aku pintar rubah buluk. Kau kira aku otak udang apa?!!"

"Tckk... Terserah kaulah. Ngomong - ngomong, apa Naru-chan sudah memakai gaunnya yang cantik itu?"

"Itu terserah aku memanggil Naru dengan suffiks apapun, Ku. Lagipula nanti dia akan menjadi tunanganku."

"Ya, setelah sampai aku akan masuk ke dalam. Sudah dulu, Jaa.

Itachi pun memencet tombol telepon berwarna merah, tanda bahwa panggilan telah selesai.

"Emm, anda telah sampai, Tuan." kata sopir taxi itu.

"Ah, arigato, tuan. Ini bayarannya. Ambil kembaliannya saja." ucap Itachi sambil menyerahkan uangnya.

"Arigato, Tuan. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu." balas sopir itu.

Setelah itu, taxi itu pun pergi dari Mansion Namikaze Family. Terlihat dari luar rumah, banyak mobil berparkiran di sana. Bahkan di dalam pagar masih banyak terparkir mobil. "Ramai sekali." gumam Itachi lirih.

Terlihat di depan pintu ada seorang pelayan yang bertugas mengecek kedatangan orang satu persatu. Ketika giliran Itachi datang, pelayan itu membawa Itachi ke Tuan Namikaze, yaitu Minato. Namun, Itachi menolak agar kedatangannya bisa membuat kejutan untuk temannya, tak terkecuali tunangannya, Naruto. Ia hanya menyuruh pelayan itu untuk membawa kopernya ke kamar yang sudah disediakan oleh Minato-Jiisama.

Di dalam rumah, banyak tamu undangan yang datang. Minato sengaja mengundang banyak agar mereka tahu bahwa kedua putrinya dapat bertunangan secara bersamaan. Untuk kecuali Naruto, setelah perdebatan yang panjang antara dirinya dengan Kurama, akhirnya ia menyetujuinya. Apalagi Naruto, putri bungsunya sudah cukup usia untuk bertunangan apalagi membina rumah tangga. Dia juga mengundang teman lamanya, yaitu Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, juga anak dari mereka, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Untuk putra sulung mereka, yaitu Itachi, ia adalah orang yang dijodohkan oleh putri bungsunya, Naruto. Ia sengaja mengundang Uchiha Family agar melihat pertunangan kedua anak mereka. Ia juga belum memberitahu pertunangan dadakan ini kepada Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Sedangkan untuk Kurama, ia sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum ke arah tamu undangan lainnya. Ia tersenyum paksa pada mereka. Ia lalu menatap datar mereka. "Andai saja ini adalah pertunanganku dengan Naru-chan." batinnya dalam hati.

Berbeda dengan Kurama, Kyuubi terlihat senang. Ia benar - benar senang karena akhirnya dia bisa bertunangan dengan Kyuubi. Walaupun melalui perjodohan ini. Untuk Naruto, ia merasa hampa. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap senang jika sang kakak senang. Namun, ia tidak tahu siapa orang yang nanti akan dijodohkan olehnya. "Aku benar - benar penasaran, dattebayo." batin Naruto.

Ting... Ting... Ting...

Tiba - tiba Minato membunyikan suara nyaring dari gelas yang ia pukul dengan sendok. Tanda bahwa pertunangan segera dimulai.

"Minna! Malam ini aku ingin mengumumkan pertunangan kedua putriku. Putri sulungku, Namikaze Kyuubi dengan putra tunggal sahabat karibku, Senju Kurama. Sedangkan Putri bungsuku, Namikaze Naruto dengan seseorang yang dikatakan oleh tunangan putri sulungku." jelas Minato.

Kyuubi, Naruto, dan semuanya, kecuali Kurama (tentunya) sangat penasaran. Bagaimana seorang Namikaze Minato bisa menerima orang asing sebegitu mudahnya untuk menjadi tunangan dari putrinya itu. Mereka benar - benar bertanya - tanya.

"Kalian penasaran, bukan?" tanya Minato jahil. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis. "Mari kita sambut tunangan putri bungsuku." tambahnya sambil berteriak.

Tiba - tiba dari arah tangga masuklah seorang pria berambut hitam diikat rendah, bermata Onyx, dan kedua keriput di sela - sela hidungnya. Auranya membuat semua orang di sana merona merah bagi kaum hawa, kecuali Naruto dan Kyuubi. Untuk Uchiha Family, mereka terkejut. "Jadi ini sebabnya kami diundang kemari." batin mereka. Mereka pun tersenyum tipis.

"Konbanwa, Minna-san." sapanya dengan senyum tebar pesona.

 ** _To be Continue_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maukah Kau Menjadi Temanku?**

 **KuramafemNaru**

 **Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Maukah Kau Menjadi Temanku? (2018) by Lucas Kuro**

 **Warning : K, Berantakan, Typos bertebaran, OC, OOC, EYD tidak memenuhi, and FemNaru.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_

 **Flashback off...**

Tiba - tiba dari arah tangga masuklah seorang pria berambut hitam diikat rendah, bermata Onyx, dan kedua keriput di sela - sela hidungnya. Auranya membuat semua orang di sana merona merah bagi kaum hawa, kecuali Naruto dan Kyuubi. Untuk Uchiha Family, mereka terkejut. "Jadi ini sebabnya kami diundang kemari." batin mereka. Mereka pun tersenyum tipis.

"Konbanwa, Minna-san." sapanya dengan senyum tebar pesona.

 **Flashback off...**

"Namanya adalah Uchiha Itachi. Dia adalah putra sulung sahabat karibku." jelas Minato kepada para tamu undangannya.

Kyuubi hanya memandang Itachi dengan tatapan senang. Senang bahwa adik kesayangannya mendapat pria yang mapan dan baik. Ia juga menghela napas lega bahwa nanti Naruto bertunangan dengan orang yang sudah dikenal dekat oleh orang tua mereka.

Sedangkan untuk Naruto, ia hanya memandang Itachi dengan tatapan intens dan bertanya - tanya. Ia sangat familiar dengan Itachi, tapi di mana. Setelah lama berpikir, ia akhirnya tahu bahwa ia dan Itachi pernah bertemu di Restoran Konoha. Mereka saling bertabrakkan. Lalu meminta maaf dan berlalu pergi begitu saja. Tanpa mengenalkan diri masing - masing. Ia terkekeh - kekeh dalam hati. "Dunia memang sempit. Sampai - sampai orang yang kutabrak jadi jodohku." katanya dalam hati.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Kurama hanya tersenyum datar. Ada rasa marah saat Naruto memandang Itachi dengan intens. Ia benar - benar cemburu. Katakan saja ia munafik, ia yang menjodohkan Naruto dengan Itachi tapi ia malah cemburu dengan keduanya. "Khe...Khe...Khe... Aku benar - benar munafik." kekehnya dalam hati.

Kurama pun berjalan mendekati Naruto. Lalu berbisik lirih. "Itu sahabatku dari London. Dulunya ia lahir di Jepang, namun karena ayahnya ada masalah pekerjaan, ia pindah ke London."

Naruto yang tadinya memandang Itachi beralih memandang Kurama. Betapa rindunya ia memandang wajah yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya itu. Namun, ia hilangkan pikiran itu. "Ahh... Baguslah jika begitu. Kami bisa saling mengenal dengan cepat nantinya." balas Naruto dengan senang yang dipaksakan.

Kurama hanya menatap datar dan sendu kepada Naruto. Ia merasa tak bisa melindungi gadis yang menempati peringkat kedua setelah Kaa-sannya di peringkat pertama. Ia merasa bersalah. Kurama pun pergi sambil membatin, "Gomen ne, Naru-chan. Maafkan aku yang belum bisa melindungimu ini."

Untuk Uchiha Family, mereka terkejut namun mereka tutup - tutupi dengan raut muka yang datar yang merupakan ciri khas keluarga mereka. Mereka benar - benar tidak tahu bahwa putra sulung mereka atau kakak dari Sasuke akan bertunangan dengan putri bungsu sahabat karib mereka atau Minato-Jiisama.

Walaupun begitu, itu sangat menguntungkan mereka. Mereka bisa berbesanan dan menjalin kekeluargaan yang sangat erat. Begitu juga dalam urusan pekerjaan, seperti bisnis dan juga lainnya. Uchiha Family pun menghampiri Minato yang di dekat Naruto, menunggu Itachi untuk turun menghampiri Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu, Itachi dan Uchiha Family telah sampai di tempat Minato dan Naruto.

Minato tersenyum kepada mereka semua. "Aku rasa kalian penasaran karena aku menunangkan anak kalian dengan salah satu putriku ini." ucap Minato.

Mikoto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tentu saja, Baka-Minato. Bagaimana bisa kau menunangkan mereka padahal mereka belum pernah ketemuan." balas Mikoto sambil mengejek ke arah Minato. "Walau begitu, ini menguntungkan karena putraku akan menikah dengan orang sudah dikenal oleh kami. Jadi, kami tidak perlu khawatir lagi untuk menjodohkannya." tambahnya.

Itachi menatap kesal Kaa-sannya. "Kalau aku tidak ditunangkan dengan Naru-chan, pasti ditunangkan dengan orang lain. Kusso." batinnya kesal.

Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis, sanga tipis bahkan tak ada seseorang pun yang mengetahuinya. "Menurutku ini sangat bagus. Kita bisa menjalin kekeluargaan yang erat setelah Itachi dan Naruto menikah." sahutnya dengan suara berat yang bijak.

Mikoto, Minato, dan Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Syukurlah Fugaku-kun/Fugaku/Tou-san menerimanya." batin mereka lega.

Untuk Naruto, ia hanya terdiam sedari tadi. Ia hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan soal calon tunangannya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya meneliti calon tunangan nii-sannya itu. "Terlihat sempurna. Tckk... Aku heran bagaimana bisa Baka Aniki mendapat perempuan cantik seperi dia padahal Aniki keriputan. Tua di usia muda." batin Sasuke kesal. "Aku bahakn terpesona oleh perempuan yang bernama Naruto ini." tambahnya.

Minato pun mengenalkan putrinya, Naruto kepada Itachi. "Nak, kenalkan ini putriku, calon tunanganmu. Namanya Naruto." ucap Minato. Ia mendekatkan Naruto dengan Itachi.

Naruto tersenyum paksa sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Itachi. "Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." memperkenalkan dirinya di depan Itachi sangat sulit apalagi dengan wajah datarnya yang dihiasi oleh entahlah, keriput mungkin?

Naruto pun menelitinya. Tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan "Keriput." agak keras dan dengan nada polos.

Minato, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Sasuke hanya cengo lalu tertawa terkekeh - kekeh. Menertawakan Itachi.

Itachi yang ditertawakan hanya merengut kesal. "Kaa-san, ini bukan keriput tapi tanda lahir." katanya kesal. Ia pun membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

Naruto pun tersadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia pun segera meminta maaf. "Gomenasai, Itachi-san. Aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang kuucapkan." ucapnya menyesal. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu melepaskan uluran tangannya dengan Itachi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa - apa, Naru-chan. Aku tidak marah kok. Keriput ini adalah tanda lahir. Dan panggil diriku tanpa embel - embel -san." balasnya sambil memberitahu tentang keriputnya itu.

Naruto tersenyum manis. "Baiklah, Itachi-kun." sahutnya.

Itachi terdiam mematung, wajahnya merona merah. Wajah Naruto semakin manis dengan senyumnya. Ia merasa meleleh dengan senyum itu. Ia pun tersadar dengan pemikirannya yang aneh - aneh. "Ahaha... Baiklah." balasnya gugup.

Pesta itu pun berlangsung dengan meriah. Di tengah - tengah pesta pertunangan itu, Kurama dan Kyuubi berdansa berdua. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Itachi. Dansa mereka diiringi oleh musik romansa yang sangat indah juga dansa - dansa para pasangan. Minato dengan Kushina, Mikoto dengan Fugaku, dan Jiraiya dengan Tsunade. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya memandang datar kumpulan dansa mereka. Walaupun begitu, ia bahagia di dalam batinnya.

Setelah pesta pertunangan berakhir, ruangan yang digunakan mulai dibersihkan. Para tamu undangan sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing - masing. Untuk Uchiha Family, mereka menginap di mansion Namikaze Family. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Mikoto, Kushina, dan Sasuke telah tidur di kamar yang telah disediakan. Minato dan Fugaku berbincang - bincang karena lama tidak pernah bertemu. Itachi, Kurama, Kyuubi dan Naruto, mereka sedang ada di ruangan yang digunakan pesta pertunangan.

Mereka sedang bermain Truth or Dare. Tanda panah yang digunakan untuk menunjukkan arah korbannya diganti dengan botol bir yang telah habis minumannya. Dan sekarang ujung botol bir itu mengarah ke arah Naruto. Kurama pun mengajukan bahwa ia yang akan menantang Naruto.

"Naru." panggil Kurama penuh dengan rasa rindu yang tak diketahui oleh Kyuubi dan Itachi. "Apa kau mencintai Itachi?" tanyanya lanjut.

Naruto bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya. Kyuubi tersenyum penuh makna pada Naruto. Sedangkan Itachi, ia terlihat was - was menanti jawaban Naruto. Kurama hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu, Ku?" tanya balik Naruto tidak suka. Ia bahkan kini memandang tajam Kurama.

Kurama masih saja menatap datar Naruto. "Aku hanya tidak ingin sahabat kecilku ini bertunangan dan menikah karena paksaan." balas Kurama. Ia lalu menatap sendu Naruto.

Itachi dan Kyuubi bahkan kini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh intens. Naruto pun membuka suara. "Yah, aku mencintai Itachi-kun." ucap Naruto tanpa keraguan. Ia balas menatap datar Kurama.

"Ohh." ucap Kurama singkat. Balasan Kurama membuat Kyuubi dan Itachi bingung, namun mereka hiraukan itu. Lain dengan Naruto yang tersenyum pedih. Karena tak ada yang mau memutarnya, Itachi pun lalu memutar botol bir itu, lalu botol bir itu berhenti di Kyuubi.

"Aku yang akan menantang Kyuubi." ucap Itachi. Ia pun bertanya kepada Kyuubi, kebohongan apa yang Kyuubi sembunyikan dari Kurama.

Kyuubi tersenyum tidak senang dengan pertanyaan Itachi. Namun, ia tetap menjawabnya sambil memegang tangan Kurama denga erat. "Kurama-kun, sebenarnya..." jeda Kyuubi. Ia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya. Namun, ia hilangkan keraguan itu. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "Sebenarnya yang berbalas mengirim e-mail denganmu adalah Naru-chan, bukan diriku." ucap Kyuubi sambil memandang Naruto.

Kurama dan Itachi menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan intens. Kurama pun membuka suara. "Jika begitu, aku seharusnya bertunangan dengan Naruto." ucapan Kurama membuat semua yang ada di sana kaget bukan kepalang.

Naruto menatap Kurama dengan tatapan memohon. Memohon untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Namun, Kurama tetap melanjutkannya dengan ucapan yang berbeda dengan isi hatinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda." kata Kurama sambil terkekeh - kekeh palsu, menutupi perasaan hancur yang ia tahan.

Itachi dan Kyuubi yang tadinya tegang, mulai tertawa perlahan - lahan. Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, Naruto dan Kurama saling menatap sendu.

"Gomen, Kurama-kun."

"Gomen ne, Naru-chan."

 ** _To be Continue_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Maukah Kau Menjadi Temanku?**

 **KuramafemNaru**

 **Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Maukah Kau Menjadi Temanku ? (2018) by Lucas Kuro**

 **Warning : K, Berantakan, Typos bertebaran, EYD tidak memenuhi, FemNaru, OOC, and OC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_

Pagi harinya setelah pesta pertunangan Kurama dengan Kyuubi dan Naruto dengan Itachi, semua penghuni mansion Namikaze Family bangun dengan wajah yang ceria. Terutama Kyuubi dan Itachi, karena akhirnya mereka bisa bertunangan dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Lain dengan Kyuubi dan Itachi, Naruto dan Kurama tersiksa lahir dan batin karena harus merelakan pasangan mereka untuk orang lain. Apalagi Naruto yang harus berkorban untuk kebahagiaan nee-sannya, Kyuubi.

Kini mereka semua sedang ada di ruang dapur yang bersambungan dengan ruang makan. Kushina, Mikoto, dan Tsunade memasak makanan. Naruto dan Kyuubi menyiapkan peralatan makannya, seperti piring, gelas, dan sebagainya. Sedangkan para pria, mereka sedang mandi setelahnya mereka makan bersama.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat. Tak ada yang bicara karena itu tidak sopan. Setelah selesai makan, mereka mengucapkan 'arigato' . Mereka sekarang berkumpul di ruang keluarga Namikaze Family.

"Jadi..." jeda Kushina. "Kalian yang merupakan tunangan baru, ingin melakukan kegiatan apa sebelum menikah?" tanyanya lanjut.

Naruto, Itachi, Kurama, dan Kyuubi terdiam. Mereka tidak tahu kegiatan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka kira setelah bertunangan mereka hanya ada di rumah saja. Mengurus dekorasi pernikahan mereka, baju, lalu tempat yang digunakan untuk resepsi pernikahan nantinya.

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan, Kaa-san." ucap Naruto membalas perkataan Kushina. Kurama, Itachi, dan Kyuubi mengangguk mengiyakan, menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

"Dasar." balas Kushina sambil menggeleng - nggelengkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum. "Akan lebih baik jika kalian pergi keluar lalu jalan - jalan. Kami saja yang akan mengurus semua pernikahan kalian." tambahnya.

Naruto, Kyuubi, Itachi, dan Kurama saling memandang satu sama lain. Lalu mereka tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, kami akan bersenang - senang di luar." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi, untuk aku tidak bisa Obaa-san, itu karena aku ada urusan dengan perusahaan lain, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi dengan Naru-chan, Kyuubi, dan Kurama." sambung Itachi.

Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya menghela napas mereka mendengar perkataan putra mereka yang seorang workaholic. "Berhentilah dulu, Itachi-kun. Biar Tou-sanmu saja yang mengurusnya." ucap Mikoto lembut.

Itachi tersenyum menyesal. "Tidak bisa, Kaa-san. Aku sudah janji yang harus menemuinya adalah aku sendiri bukan orang lain." balas Itachi. "Jadi, tidak apa - apakan jika aku tidak ikut dulu?" tanyanya lanjut.

Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Itachi. "Tidak apa - apa, Itachi-kun. Nanti aku bisa ditemani oleh Kyuu-nee dan Kurama." katanya dengan lembut.

Itachi tersenyum senang. "Calon istriku memang pengertian. Aku beruntung sekali akan menikah denganmu." ucapnya bahagia. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya merona merah.

Kyuubi tersenyum jahil ke arah Naruto. "Lihat dirimu, Naru-chan. Wajahmu memerah." ucapnya jahil.

Naruto semakin memerah wajahnya. Dan itu membuat yang ada di sana tertawa pelan. Kecuali satu orang yang hanya melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sendu, lalu melihat Itachi dengan tatapan kesalnya. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hati Narutoku, Itachi. Tidak akan pernah bisa sekalipun kau sudah menikah dengannya." batinnya sinis.

"Kyuu-nee, sudahlah." ucap Naruto cemberut.

Kyuubi masih saja terkikik - kikik. "Hihihi... Hai, Hai..." ucap Kyuubi mengiyakan.

"Jadi, kita pergi jalan - jalan ke luar?" tanya Kurama dengan suara beratnya yang berhasil memecah kikikan menjadi menoleh padanya.

Naruto dan Kyuubi saling memandang lalu tersenyum senang. "Yah, tentu saja." ucap mereka bersamaan. Setelah itu mereka pergi menuju kamar mereka untuk berganti pakaian.

"Minna-san, aku permisi dulu. Ingin menyiapkan mobil." ucap Kurama meminta izin.

"Pergilah, Kurama-kun." balas Kushina mengizinkan.

Setelah itu, Kurama pun pergi menuju halaman depan mansion Namikaze Family untuk menyiapkan mobil yang akan ia tumpangi. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, Naruto dan Kyuubi telah selesai bersiap - siap. Penampilan mereka kini sangat cantik sekali bahkan mengalahkan model papan atas.

Kurama yang menunggu di luar mobil pun tertegun dengan pakaian yang digunakan mereka, terutama pada Naruto. "Walaupun masih terkesan terlihat tomboy, Naru-chan tetaplah cantik seperti biasanya. Dia benar - benar sempurna." kagum Kurama dalam hatinya.

"Ku...Kurama-kun." panggil Kyuubi. Kurama yang dipanggil segera menoleh ke arah Kyuubi.

"Ah, ada apa, Kyuu?" tanya Kurama bingung.

Kyuubi menatap Kurama khawatir. "Kau tidak apa - apa, kan? Tadi kau terlihat melamun." katanya khawatir.

Kurama tersenyum menenangkan. "Tenanglah, Kyuu. Aku tidak apa - apa hanya tertegun dengan pakaian yang kau gunakan. Kau terlihat cantik dengan baju itu." ucapnya dengan kekaguman yang palsu, yang seharusnya ia berikan kata - kata itu pada Naruto.

Wajah Kyuubi merona merah, ia sangat malu ketika dipuji oleh Kurama. "A...Arigato, Kurama-kun." balas Kyuubi berterimakasih.

Kurama tersenyum palsu, dan hal itu disadari oleh Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat pasangan insan itu. "Douitashimashite, Kyuu." kata Kurama.

Naruto tersenyum sedih, ia merasa tidak enak kepada Kurama. Dalam hati, ia sebenarnya juga sakit hati karena cintanya tidak bisa bersatu dengan Kurama, orang yang dicintainya. Tapi disisi lain, ia tidak ingin Nee-sannya ini terpuruk karena meninggalnya Mito-Baasama. Baginya, Nee-sannya ini adalah hal yang paling penting dibandingkan apa pun di dunia ini. Jadi, ia memilih mengalah untuk kebahagiaan Nee-sannya. "Gomen, Kurama-kun atas keegoisanku dan berbahagialah dengan Kyuu-nee. Dia sangat mudah untuk dicintai." ucapnya dalam hati. Ia pun tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, jika begitu. Ayo kita pergi." ucap Kurama. Setelah itu, Kurama pun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuubi, sedangkan Naruto, ia membukakan pintu mobil sendiri. Lalu Kurama menuju pintu mobil miliknya dan membukanya dan langsung masuk. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi pun jalan menuju ke luar gerbang mansion Namikaze Family, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang onyx hitam yang melihat dengan tatapan uang sulit diartikan. "Benarkah kau selama ini hanya berteman dengan Naru-chan, Ku?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Kurama, Kyuubi, dan Naruto bersenang - senang. Kyuubi ingin sekali es krim. Jadi, ia meminta Kurama untuk berhenti sebentar di seberang jalan dulu untuk parkir, sedangkan ia dan Naruto membeli es krimnya.

Setelah selesai membeli es krim, Naruto dan Kyuubi menyeberangi jalan menuju tempat mobil Kurama diparkirkan. Namun, tiba - tiba ada mobil yang melaju ke arah mereka. Beersamaan dengan hal itu, Kurama berteriak, "Hati - hati, Naru." dan mobil itu membelokkan arah mobil ke arah lain lalu pergi jalan begitu saja.

Naruto dan Kyuubi akhirnya baik - baik saja. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang terlihat biasa saja, Kyuubi terlihat termenung. "Mengapa Kurama-kun hanya berteriak nama Naru-chan saja?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Kurama yang belum masuk menghampiri Kyuubi. "Kyuu, kau tidak apa - apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Kyuubi pun tersentak, namun ia segera menenangkan dirinya. "Ah..., tidak apa - apa kok, Kurama-kun." setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuubi akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan Kurama, ia terlihat bingung, namun ia menghiraukan hal itu lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Di tengah perjalanan itu, Kurama berkata ingin sekali menuju cafe. Naruto yang tahu banyak cafe di Jepang, memilihkannya cafe yang terbaik. Cafe itu berada di tempat terbuka. Mereka pun sampai, mobil itu diparkirkan di pinggir jalan.

Mereka segera duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan dan memesan sesuai yang mereka inginkan setelah seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka. Pelayan itu akhirnya pergi mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, pesanan mereka pun datang dan mereka pun menikmatinya.

Namun, Kyuubi tiba - tiba bertanya yang membuat Naruto dan Kurama terdiam di tempat. "Kurama, jika nanti aku atau Naru-chan jatuh ke jurang, siapa yang akan kau selamatkan? Sahabat atau cintamu?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu Kurama. Dan tatapan berhenti di Kurama.

Naruto memasang raut tidak suka. "Kyuu-nee, kau ini bilang apa sih?" tanya Naruto marah. Ia benar - benar tidak suka saat Kyuubi menjadikan ia ada dalam pertanyaannya.

Sedangkan Kurama, ia tetap terdiam lalu meminum minuman yang ia pesan dengan santai. Tidak memperdulikan Kyuubi yang menuntut jawaban darinya. Ia akhirnya menatap Kyuubi. "Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu, Kyuubi." ucapnya dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Terlihat kedua mata Kyuubi mulai mengembun, ia menangis. Kyuubi pun pergi meninggalkan Kurama dan Naruto untuk menuju mobil milik Kurama. Naruto memandang tidak percaya dan marah ke arah Kurama. Setelah itu, Naruto pun pergi menyusul Kyuubi untuk menemaninya, meninggalkan Kurama yang menatap kosong minuman yang ia pesan.

"Hah..., apa aku salah memperjuangkan cintaku, Kami-sama?" tanyanya dalam hati sambil menghela napas lelah.

 ** _To be Continue_**


End file.
